


An Alien Girlfriend for Thanksgiving

by ailaikannu



Series: One Alien vs Luthor Festivities [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: “is ur family always talking about those damn aliens and how they should jsut go back to their own planet and not take ur jobs?wanna really stick it to them? look no further!I can either•	be openly alien the whole dinner, to make ur bigoted family feel inferior•	or dramatically come out when the subject is brought upwill charm the pants of everyone in either situation! Will also throw hands with anybody you want me to (i wont kill anybody or seriously harm them) (this goes doubly for homophobic family members if you’re a lady)all i ask for payment is a plate (or 5)if interested email me karanotanalien@gmail.comORLena needs a fake girlfriend and Kara is the one she chooses.





	An Alien Girlfriend for Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> From a post that I found on Tumblr, by luthots.  
> Sounded like a great idea and I had to write my version of this. Hope you guys enjoy!

**“is ur family always talking about those damn aliens and how they should jsut go back to their own planet and not take ur jobs?**

**wanna really stick it to them? look no further!**

**I can either**

  * **be openly alien the whole dinner, to make ur bigoted family feel inferior**
  * **or dramatically come out when the subject is brought up**



**will charm the pants of everyone in either situation! Will also throw hands with anybody you want me to (i wont kill anybody or seriously harm them) (this goes doubly for homophobic family members if you’re a lady)**

**all i ask for payment is a plate (or 5)**

**if interested email me karanotanalien@gmail.com**

 

“This is stupid.” Lena thought to herself. “But it might be a genius idea.”

She copied and pasted the e-mail address and started writing a quick and awkward e-mail.

_Hello,_

_This is the daughter of an alien-hating family who’s had enough. I found your ad on Craigslist and I really need you to be my alien girlfriend this Thanksgiving. We might get thrown out of my mother’s house… If that happens, I promise to take you to whichever restaurant you like and pay for your entire meal, whether it consists of one plate or twenty._

_Lena_

She went back to checking some documents that needed to be signed before she left that night, but the response came sooner than she expected.

_Hello dear girlfriend,_

_I’ll be happy to ruin your mother’s Thanksgiving with my alien presence. Twenty plates sound interesting and I need you to know that I don’t forget promises easily._

_Kara_

Lena smiled at the e-mail, replied with the L-Corp address and waited for Kara to show up. After about fifteen minutes, a figure gracefully landed on her balcony.

“Well, I most definitely wasn’t expecting a Luthor to invite me over for Thanksgiving dinner!” Kara said, the moment Lena opened the door to meet her.

“That’s because you’ve never met a Luthor who is the exact opposite of an actual Luthor.” She walked closer to the blonde girl standing fiercely in the middle of her balcony. She offered her hand, but was surprised when Kara held out her arms, almost chocking her in a hug.

“Super-strength.” Lena chocked out.

Kara quickly let her go and blushed. “Sorry, I often forget about it.”

“Why Craigslist?” Lena asked after a while.

“I wanted this year’s Thanksgiving to be fun.” Kara explained. “Plus, I knew that whoever would reply to my ad would do so because of a feeling of unsafety around their family and I thought it might actually help someone in need.”

“That’s nice.” Lena said.

“So, what are we dealing with? Alien-hating parents? Homophobic parents?”

“It’s just my mother.” Lena clarified. “She’ll forget that you’re a woman the moment she realizes that you’re an alien.”

“Sounds like a fun evening to me!” Kara exclaimed. “Anything particular that I need to know about you?”

Lena looked at her for a second. “I drink a lot of red wine, but I turn to scotch when I’m stressed.”

“Which is often.” Kara smiled.

“You don’t really need to know stuff about me to make this look credible.” Lena said. “My mother doesn’t know anything about me, except that I’m super good at playing chess and that I eat kale.”

“Oh no.” Kara whispered. “We have to break up.”

Lena laughed. “You look like a pizza person.”

“I am a pizza with potstickers on top kind of person.”

“You damn aliens with fast metabolism.”

“My sister is very jealous of that.”

“I can’t blame her.” Lena smiled. “Now, go get dressed, we have a dinner to attend.”

Kara nodded. “How gay should my outfit be? On a scale from one to Kristen Stewart?”

Lena didn’t miss a beat. “I’d go for fancy Ellen Page kind of gay, if you’re into suits, and fancy Portia De Rossi kind of gay if you’re into dresses.”

“What’s your choice?” Kara asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Lena smirked. “Oh, and we’re going full out and proud on this.”

“Gay or alien?”

“Both.” Lena replied. “Now go, use your damn super-speed and meet me here in one hour.”

Kara did as instructed and flew back home. She already knew what she was going to wear and was kind of excited to see what Lena was going to be wearing. Exactly one hour after Lena had waved her goodbye, Kara was landing on her balcony.

She gently knocked on the glass and soon realized that Lena was nowhere to be seen. She walked inside, thinking that she probably had a private room somewhere and waited for her to get back.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe the moment Lena entered the room.

She was wearing a pretty simple floor length black dress, the top part made out of lace, her back was exposed and the v-neck showed enough to make Kara’s head spin.

“You look amazing, Kara.” Lena said, taking the view in. “I couldn’t have chosen a better girlfriend for the night.”

The blonde was wearing a black tuxedo with a vest and a simple white shirt, the look was completed with a flower patterned tie that she had carefully chosen.

“You literally took my breath away.” Kara said.

Lena blushed, walking closer to Kara. “Come on, let’s fly to my mother’s party.”

Kara stared at her, wide eyed for a moment. She gently picked her up and carried her on the balcony. “Ready?”

Lena nodded and before she could say anything, they were up in the sky. She had never experienced anything like that before and she was planning on enjoying the full ride. She didn’t like flying, but something about being in Kara’s arms made her feel safe. When they landed in front of her mother’s house, she felt a bit disappointed.

“You’re fast.” She commented, as Kara put her down.

“I am.” Kara agreed.

“Shall we?” Lena asked, offering Kara her hand to hold.

Kara grabbed it and squeezed it, careful not to put too much energy in it. She nodded and they both walked to the main door. Lena rang the ball and, soon, they were greeted by what looked like Lillians’ butler.

“Good evening, ladies.” He said, holding the door open for the two of them.

“I’m Lillian’s daughter.” Lena explained. “And this is my girlfriend, Kara.”

The butler nodded quickly, letting them in. They walked inside and were welcomed by a strong smell of delicious food and sounds of people talking in hushed tones.

“Well, this does not look like a nice party.” Kara whispered.

“Because it’s not.” Lena said. “This is my mother’s way of getting new funds, finding new investors and new people to destroy.”

Kara smiled widely. “She sounds like a nice lady.”

“And she’ll be thrilled to meet you.”

Before they even managed to walk more than a few mere steps, they were stopped by a voice coming from behind their backs.

“Lena, what is the meaning of this?”

Lena grinned before turning around to face her mother. “Mother, meet my girlfriend.”

Kara let Lena’s hand go to offer it for Lillian to shake. Lillian looked like she was going to vomit.

“She’s an alien.” Lillian whispered.

“How can you tell?”

“You really think that I can’t recognize an alien when I see one? They’re so… Out of place.”

“I am a nice alien, though.”

“Aliens are not nice. You came here to get rid of humans and take our place on Earth.” Lillian said. Every single one of her guests was now staring at them, and silence was surrounding the room.

Kara frowned. “I actually came here because my planet was destroyed, but that’s a different story.”

Lillian gasped. “A Kryptonian! In my house!”

“And in your daughter.” One of the guests commented, trying to whisper. Kara’s super-hearing never failed her, though. She giggled.

Lillian’s hatred for aliens was almost tangible. Her eyes were wide and had darkened, turning into a scary shade of grey. Her hands were trembling, because her muscles were tensed in the effort not to implode or auto-combust.

“This is madness.” Lillian whispered after a while. “And a disgrace to our family, to our name. I can’t believe it.”

Kara’s hand went back to squeezing Lena’s. She had noticed how Lena’s stance had gone from loud and proud to scared and hurt.

“We’re leaving.” She whispered, so that only Lena could hear her. The brunette swiftly nodded her head.

Kara cleared her voice. “You are the only disgrace in this room. Not for the Luthor name, but for the human race.”

Her grip on Lena’s hand got stronger as she basically dragged her back to the main door and outside Lillian’s house.

They stood there for a moment in silence and Lena was the first to speak.

“I kind of want to kiss you.”

“Nobody can see us now, you don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“I meant for real.”


End file.
